Absent (JTWD)
Synopsis Madison meets the people that Cole is after, discovering her brother is still living. Plot In the night, Kyle is watching over the school when he hears footsteps coming up behind him. He turns, pulling out his knife to see Will. Will holds up his arms, saying he's friendly. Kyle apologizes, "You kinda snuck up on me there." Will says he's sorry, too, then asks if he wants him to take over for him. Kyle thanks him for the offer but denies. "I'm an insomniac, I don't really get sleep. Plus, I like the night time." Will heads back inside, telling him if he does feel like taking a break, just tell him. Kyle nods, thanking him. He then focuses around him, looking around. Kyle hears a whisper and looks to his left, staring at the darkness. He grabs his flashlight and looks around, not seeing anyone. Kyle begins to step back when Dianna comes up to him and hits him in the back of the head with her gun. He falls, she snaps her fingers. Two others, Nick and Jeff, run up and lift him up, all of them leaving. The next day, Jen notices that no one is outside watching. She stands at the door with her arms crossed. Madison walks up and sees her mother is upset. She asks what's wrong. He mother says she's disappointed in her. "You're doing good at this leadership thing, but you can't even have someone watching this place?" Madison asks what she means, saying Kyle was out there. She looks and sees he's gone. The two find Will, asking if he saw Kyle. "Yeah, the guy didn't feel like switching for watch. Why, is something wrong?" Madison sighs, saying Kyle isn't there. Kate and Mike look to each other. "Where could he have gone?" Mike asks. Madison is walking around outside, trying to find out where Kyle could be. She then walks towards the fence and sees someone had cut through it. Madison has gotten Kate, Jen, Will and Mike outside to see. "I don't understand. You think someone got in here?" Kate asks. Madison nods. "Cole would have called Kyle, asking if he could come in. Someone else must be out there. Maybe that group that killed Cole's men." Arys walks up, revealing she was listening. "Those people will kill Kyle. We need to find him." Arys says she's going to find him. Madison says she's going with her. Mike and Will offer to join. Madison tells everyone to get ready. When they all go, Madison asks Jen if she'll be able to handle holding this place together. Jen nods. The group ventures out into the woods. Mike asks Madison what the plan is for when they find the group. "Then we take Kyle back. By force if necessary." Mike nods. "But what if he's dead?" Madison sighs and shrugs. "Then I guess we kill them all." Arys points forward, saying there's a gate there. They walk to it, Will saying it's unsafe to have that unprotected. Madison is then knocked down by Dianna. JT runs up behind Mike and takes the gun from him, hitting him in the face and pointing it at Will. Arys is kicked back by Dianna and falls. Dianna pulls out her knife and approaches Madison. She says, "You're about to become a message." "Dianna, JT, stop!" Rey yells from the gate. He walks slowly to them, Madison seeing him. She gasps, sitting up. "R-Rey?" She chokes. Rey runs to her, sliding to the ground and hugging her. "I can't believe I found you." She cries into his shoulder. Later, Madison, Rey, Charli and Arys are all in Rey and Charli's tent. "So, I saw she was following and we stuck together ever since. We were brought here a few days ago." Rey says. Charli, who is sitting in the corner, nods. "I've been following you guys for a while. Ever since you found the others at the plane crash. I was there, watching them so they could be safe. I didn't want to get attached to anyone so I decided to stay away. Then when that woman killed your family, I saw he was going off alone. I didn't think he could survive if he was alone, so I followed him. I'm glad I did." Arys asks where Kyle is. Rey says he's with the leader, Shyanne. They leave the tent, where Mike and Will are talking. Mike asks what they're doing and Madison says they're meeting the woman in charge. While they walk, Rey looks to Madison. "So... Since I left, has anyone else... you know, die?" Madison shakes her head. "Kelly, Thomas, Vikki and Dad are at a camp near by. Someone killed two of their men. Mom and I are with Kyle, Arys and some other survivors we met." "Wait, someone killed their men?" Rey asks with concern. She nods. "We thought it was someone here." She adds. Rey shakes his head. "No, Maddie, it was someone here. It was me." The group stops, all looking at him. "I didn't know who they were, one of them was about to kill JT." Madison says he needs to stop with the killing. Rey defends himself and says they were trying to kill him. JT walks up and says they need to stop arguing. "Just talk to Shyanne about it, okay?" Rey, Charli and Madison enter Shyanne's home, JT and Dianna following. Kyle is next to Shyanne with his hands tied behind his back. Shyanne asks why Madison is here. "I have met Cole Grey and he claims that someone in a group in the woods had killed two of his men. It was my brother, Rey. Last night, you took one of my people. I want to know why." Shyanne says they thought they were part of Cole's army against them and Cole has been causing problems with people. Shyanne allows Kyle to leave. Madison tells her brother they need to go. "No, I can't leave." He says. Madison asks why, angry with him. "Maddie, these people are about to be attacked for something I did. I need to stay and help them." Charli tells her he can do it. "Your brother is strong. I'll come back with you and help out around there." Madison hugs her brother before leaving. Rey watches them walk from the gate, JT standing next to him. "You should have left." He says. "You're going to die here." Rey looks at him. "So are you. And all these people. We both had something to do with that." JT nodded, saying he knows. "I can't live if I know I caused people to die for no reason." The two walk into camp, closing the gate. Nearby, Cole emerges from behind some trees and smiles. He takes out his walkie talkie and says, "I found them." Co-Stars *Mimi Kirkland as Hayley *Kenric Green as Nick *Michael Traynor as Jeff Deaths None Trivia *Rey stays with the Shadow People to help them fight, while Charli goes back to the school with Madison. *This is the fifth episode of the series to have no deaths. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes